legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keighlian
Keighlian (pronounced "Key-lee-an") was a moderator who joined the LEGO Message Boards on July 7, 2009. He was a very active moderator with over 2,442 posts and over 8,943 likes received. In 2011, he took a poll from all the users on the LEGO Message Boards about what needed improvement. He moderated a vast number of forums, such as TECHNIC, Racers, and the Parents Forum. He has since retired from his job, and currently works as an editor of moderation services at BBC. Opinion While many users did not like him at first due to his posts involving LEGO Universe and LEGO Friends, the Moderators were very fond of working under him. One Moderator wrote the following of her experience working with him: "Keighlian was my Senior Manager at LEGO while I worked to improve the tools our moderation team was using. We helped mature a safe chat dictionary for the game and ensured profiling rules were supportive of a safe online environment for kids. These projects surrounded LEGO Universe, the LEGO.com website & the LEGO Message Boards. With 90% of the department in remote locations, Keighlian was able to successfully run a department of moderators while keeping them trained on changing requirements and tools. A supportive and spot on manager I would love to work with again." Bio His bio that he posted on the Moderator Bios topic is as follows: "Hi everyone :) Never have you seen so many moderators in one place at the same time! ;) As promised, here are the bios of every member of the new team. Hope you like them :) Here's mine: Name: My name comes from a town in Yorkshire, England! Favourite LEGO set: Either the AT-ST (10174) or the motorized walking AT-AT (10178). Favourite MB: I like them all but, if I have to choose, I’d say all the role plays. I love reading them. They’re a lot of fun! Favourite Gallery: Star Wars. I’m a sucker for Storm Troopers! Hobbies: Spending time with family and friends, building LEGO sets, watching soccer and basketball, riding my bike. Favourite animal: Monkeys! '''Favourite foods: '''Pizza (are there any more foods?) :) Kind regards, Keighlian" Trivia *He personally trained many of the Moderators, and is responsible for the creation of 24/7 Moderation on the LEGO Message Boards. *In a topic he posted in 2012 ("***Important Ninjago Announcement***") he was the first known user or moderator to post an attachment in a post. The attachment stated that Ninjago would continue, much to the delight of many users. The news was reposted on several prominent LEGO news sites such as BZPower. *Keighlian was initially disliked by many users because he announced that LEGO Universe would be closing (which was not his fault), and because older users often disagreed with him on various issues. However, users constantly tried to defend him when there were problems, and for the most part, users forgot the issues. Many users started to like Keighlian when he posted LEGO Universe files for everyone. *Keighlian used to post the interviews for the Interview Room, but WhiteAlligator has taken his place for subsequent round of interviews. *People often mispronounced or misspelled his name. *He was officially confirmed by WhiteAlligator to have been the Super Mod Commander. He was the first and only SMC. Category:New Moderation Team Member Category:Official